The present embodiments relate to a water vessel or craft.
Boats may have a V-bottom shaped hull or a flat bottom shaped hull. Boats with flat bottom shaped hulls sit on or close to the top of the water, while boats with V-bottom shaped hulls sit further below the top of the water, or deeper in the water, than boats with flat bottom shaped hulls. Boats with V-bottom hulls may thus cut through waves better, such that these boats may be better equipped to handle heavy water (e.g., deeper water, choppier water) than boats with flat-bottom hulls. For the same reason, however, boats with V-bottom hulls may be less fuel efficient and slower than boats with flat bottom hulls because of increased water resistance stemming from the deeper seated hull.
Boats that provide speedy access to land and/or other boats and/or distressed people in the water may be used to conduct emergency operations (e.g., search, rescue, patrol, and/or firefighting operations). These boats may, for example, include a flat front (instead of a bow) and a flat bottom shaped hull so as to allow emergency personnel on the boat to quickly exit the boat and access land and/or other boats in the water. For example, landing craft with flat fronts and flat bottom shaped hulls were used during World War II to conduct amphibious assaults. These landing craft were not, however usable in heavy water (i.e., not sea worthy) and were difficult to control/operate because of their flat front and flat bottom shaped hulls.